Peace on Earth
by kurosora1984
Summary: If only it were always this simple. AkuRoku. Merry Christmas 2009.


**Author's Note:**

I didn't even have time for a drabble, I swear. There must be things wrong with me. ANYWAY. Merry Christmas, y'all! This little guy did his best and grew into a oneshot just for you. *heart*

* * *

Snow crunched softly under Axel's feet and his breath puffed out in front of him, trying to obscure the trail through the woods. It wasn't snowing now, but the late afternoon sky was gray and cold, promising a fresh layer of white by morning. For once, he was happy about it. He didn't have anywhere to go tomorrow – indeed, few people would, on Christmas Day – and the streets would be covered and pretty again. Right now they were a mess, muddy and slushy, unlike the pristine forest and surrounding fields. The snow here wouldn't look all that different tomorrow. The few footprints marring it as they walked would be erased, that was all. It would go back to the way it was now – the ground stretching in front of them looking like humankind had never stepped here.

A squeeze from the warm hand he held drew Axel's attention. Glancing down, he smiled into the blue eyes that looked even bluer than usual in contrast to the chill-reddened nose and cheeks. Roxas smiled at him.

"What do you think of my forest?"

Axel grinned back before glancing around. "I think you were one lucky kid to have all this space to play in. Plus, it's beautiful." He returned the pressure of Roxas' hand. "It rubbed off on you."

Blue eyes rolled slightly, smiling. "Flirt."

The redhead just beamed. "Yup." They walked on. The woods were quiet and deeply, soul-soothingly peaceful. It was cold, and Axel normally hated the cold, but he was here with Roxas, and he couldn't ask for more. The quiet understanding between them, the contentment that didn't need to use clumsy words thrown back and forth to communicate – it was all perfect.

After a long pause, Roxas spoke softly, his voice barely disturbing the hushed forest. "My parents have really been taking it well, I think. Better than I expected."

Nodding, he answered just as quietly, "They look a little unsure of things at times, but they've been very welcoming. And they can see that you're happy. I think that helps."

"Yeah," Roxas smiled softly. "And you were right. I'm glad I told them in advance. It wasn't easy but…I think they needed the time to adjust, especially my dad. And then even more time to prepare to meet you. It helped a lot."

Squeezing the smaller hand again, Axel smiled. "And _I'm _glad you convinced me to come. You were right too, I didn't need to be so nervous."

Their eyes met, smiling and warm in the midst of the cold snow, and that was all they needed in order to understand. Continuing on, Roxas asked after a shorter pause, "What did you and my mom talk about? I know she sent me to the store last-minute so you could talk; don't pretend she didn't."

Flushing slightly at the memory, Axel admitted, "OK…she did."

~o~

"Can I help with anything, ma'am?" Axel had stood at the doorway to the kitchen, hands shoved awkwardly in pockets. He should try to help, since Roxas was running that errand…

The bright little blonde woman smiled up at him, "Well thank you, Axel. If you don't mind, I could use a hand peeling these potatoes…" Eager to make himself useful, the tall redhead allowed her to show him what to do, then got busy. The pause that followed wasn't _awkward_, per se, but Axel didn't want to let it get that way. Roxas' mother was the easier one to talk to, anyway. She was friendlier…and her mouth quirked in the exact same way Roxas' did when he smiled. Roxas resembled her a lot, actually.

He cleared his throat quietly. "Um, thank you for having me here for Christmas. It was a real honor to be invited…"

"Oh, shush." The lady smiled at him from the counter, where she was rolling out pie crust. "We're very glad to have you join us, especially after Roxas told us of your own circumstances." Her face softened, but not too much in pity. Just…kindness. Axel was relieved. It still bothered him more than a little when people pitied him because he didn't have any family. "Besides," she continued brightly, "it's only right that we meet you properly, at last…considering."

_Considering I'm the one who stole your son…considering you only found out a month ago that he was…_

"I appreciate the welcome," he was trying to keep his voice above a mumble, "I really do. A lot." _Considering it wouldn't have surprised me if you never wanted to meet me, if you ordered Roxas to have nothing to do with me…_

"Well, we do hope you feel welcome. I know my husband isn't the most hospitable, but we both really are glad you came. I'd like to think…" She glanced up at him carefully, pausing a moment, her expression less bright as she studied Axel's response. "I'd like to think that, in the future…perhaps you could consider this your place to come back to, during the holidays."

Axel understood her question. Her offer. Her hope. "I…thank you." He could meet her eyes, but he was struggling for the right words to express the flood of gratitude he was feeling. Axel really had not expected such generosity. "I really…I appreciate it. It would be an honor…you have no idea…"

"Hmm." The blonde woman smiled briefly, nodding, still studying him. Her face and voice had taken on a serious, though not unfriendly, cast. "Axel," she continued, "may I ask you something frankly?"

His mouth feeling a little dry, the redhead nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"What are your intentions toward Roxas?"

Taking a deep breath, Axel swallowed. He'd expected a question like this. He'd had time to prepare a good answer, and he had been expecting a far more combative tone than this, as well.

"I'm in love with him, Mrs. Miller." Axel forced his eyes to meet the almost-Roxas-blue ones that regarded him. "He's been…my savior, really. I…I know I don't represent the future you were probably hoping for, for him…and I do respect that. But I want you to know…I won't ever abandon him. I want to protect him and make him happy for…forever. He's so much more important to me than any of my own concerns, and he always will be. I'll do my best to make up for…for the things he won't have, because of me. All I want is his happiness, I promise. I really…love him so much."

For a moment, Axel held his breath, wondering if Roxas' mom would be satisfied with that. Then, her face relaxed into another smile, banishing Axel's worries at once. "Well. That's all right then." She returned easily to her pie crust, voice lightening to a cheerful tone again. "I won't pretend I didn't have my doubts at first, especially hearing a little about your…background, you understand. I was concerned." She glanced up apologetically. "But you seem quite honest, and as we seem to agree on what's _really_ important…" She smiled warmly now. "I must say, I am glad you came. It helps me put my mind at ease, seeing how happy Roxas is with you. And hearing some reassurance in your own words as well. I think you already make Roxas very happy."

He couldn't keep his own grin down…nor the flush that colored his cheeks. "Thank you, ma'am. I hope so."

"So," Roxas' mother's face brightened into a teasing smile, "that's all discussed then. Good good. Now…" Her eyes twinkled as she leaned on the counter, "What do you think of adoption?"

~o~

Still blushing at the memory, Axel chuckled. "We just had a little chat. I think it went well. She knows you're happy, and that's the most important thing."

Roxas eyed him suspiciously, but smiling. "She's OK with it, then?"

"Yeah…" Axel flushed again, hoping he just looked…really, really cold. "She knows quite a lot about adoption though…"

"Oh geez," Roxas looked forward again, shaking his head. "_Already?_ She's crazy."

Axel grinned. "I dunno. I think she's all right." He nudged Roxas with his shoulder. "She loves you a ton. Smart lady. I agree with her." He didn't need to look to know the cold-red of Roxas' face got a little darker, and he didn't need to see to know those blue eyes were sparkling happily…a lot like his mother's did, really. And he didn't need an answer. The bump against his shoulder as Roxas leaned against him for a moment was answer enough.

"You were in the garage with Dad when I got home though. How'd that go?" Roxas' next question sounded a little…worried. Axel could understand that.

"Um…well, you were right about the car thing…"

~o~

Mr. Miller was restoring an original 1953 Chevrolet Corvette in his garage, and it was his baby. Both Roxas and Mrs. Miller had used the exact same words to tell Axel about it. And Axel had to admit, entering the garage after being kicked out of the kitchen, that if he had a car like this…well, it would probably be his baby too. And he'd have to take special precautions to make sure Roxas didn't get jealous. Not that he'd ever have such a car, so it was a moot point, but still. A man could dream.

"Wow," Axel whistled appreciatively. "She's a beauty. You're doing a fantastic job with her." His admiration was sincere, not intended to flatter Mr. Miller…but it had something to that effect anyway. The man, who'd been bent over the engine, straightened up and, though he didn't smile at Axel, he stood with a distinctly pleased air. Approving of Axel's praise.

"Roxas tells me you know a few things about cars."

"Yes sir. Worked for a mechanic for a few years. Still do a lot of odd jobs for people, when it's something I can handle." Roxas' father nodded, and Axel let his eyes roam over the car. "You got an original Blue Flame six-banger in there?"

A small smile finally cracked the older man's face. "Yep. Didn't come with it. It had been fitted with the LT-1, much later. I searched junkyards and auto auctions and shows for a year before I found this one, but it was worth it. All original, and almost all in working order after a little tune-up. I had to find YH carburetors and replace the air cleaners. She hums pretty now."

"Damn," Axel murmured in awe. This was one hell of an expensive car, and Mr. Miller was not skimping on any of the details. "You got the red leather interior and white paint, of course," he observed.

The man nodded again. "Had to replace both, but I got the real deal, even though it was a pretty penny. The canvas top too, but I haven't put that one on yet. Working on the connectors and hinges."

"How about the radio?"

Now Roxas' dad was really grinning. "One-way AM only."

Axel grinned too. "Glad to hear it." Roxas' dad was not a man to sacrifice authenticity for convenience, and Axel could only agree. Maybe not a hundred percent of the time, but with a car that was one of only 225 in existence? Hell yeah.

The older man was regarding him more seriously now, and Axel immediately recognized the look Mrs. Miller had given him. _Why do people who've been married a long time start to look and act so similar?_ Though "look" in this case was wrong. Mr. Miller was darker and heavier-set than his wife. Roxas definitely took after his mom.

"Roxas never could figure these things out, though God knows I tried. I must say, I didn't expect you to know much about this here car. Surprised me when he told me you'd been a mechanic."

"What were you expecting? A fashion designer?" Axel's wry voice was quiet as he looked down. The other man grunted.

"Well, sorta. No offense, I just don't know anyone who's…you know. All I got's the TV…"

"Yeah," Axel shrugged it off. "Well, the TV isn't particularly kind to anyone, let alone accurate. And as you can see, I'm not very good with clothes." He waved, indicating his old, worn jeans and similarly nondescript long-sleeved shirt.

Mr. Miller snorted agreeably. "True enough, I suppose." A short pause developed before the man continued. "Look…I'm doing my best here, for my son's sake, you know, but…I don't get it all. I don't get _why _and I don't get _how_…" He glanced over at Axel, who grimaced reluctantly. "You know what, never mind. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know _how_." Axel shrugged slightly, acquiescing. It wasn't like he particularly wanted to explain their sex life to Roxas' father anyway.

The man was glaring a little guardedly at him now, though. "All I got to say is – and I don't care if this makes me sound overprotective – but you do anything bad to him, or hurt him, or make him do stuff he doesn't want to, and I hear about it…your ass is grass, mister."

Axel would have laughed, but he could see that Roxas' dad was dead serious. And after all, the man didn't know, so he had a right to be protective. Taking a deep breath, Axel faced Mr. Miller and, for the second time in an hour, tried to look confident while baring his soul to a stranger.

"Yes sir, I understand. And I promise, I've never hurt him and I never will, and I never put any kind of negative pressure on him. I wouldn't dream of it. I cherish him too much."

"Good to hear, good to hear," the man mumbled, nodding. Then, he shook his head slightly. "I just…I worry that it was me, you know? Not that it's necessarily _bad_, but…it's not the way most kids turn out, so I worry. I didn't see it coming, had no idea till he told us, and I wonder if maybe I should have known. Like, I should have seen it before, but maybe I wasn't around enough, and maybe that's why things happened this way…I just don't know. If I made a mistake, didn't do enough for him…hell, who knows. I wish I understood better."

Slowly, carefully, Axel formed his answer. "If I may say so, sir, I don't think you did anything wrong. Roxas is a wonderful young man…and I'm not the only one who thinks so. But for myself, personally…I think he's perfect. I think you and Mrs. Miller raised him perfectly, and I'm really grateful for all you've done."

The older man regarded him, sighing. "Well, we tried. And I guess…he could do worse." The slight glimmer of a smile in the man's eyes as he said that took any potential sting out, and Axel got the impression that it was more of a tentative approval.

But they ended the conversation there, as Roxas pulled into the driveway.

~o~

"He didn't say anything ignorant or horrible to you, did he?"

Axel hummed. "Well, no…I mean, I couldn't really blame him. I wasn't offended, anyway. As long as he can accept me, I could put up with a lot more."

There was a worried crinkle between Roxas' brows. He clearly wasn't thrilled with that answer. "I don't want you excusing him for stuff just because he's my dad, Axel…"

"I'm not, I'm not." Axel pulled Roxas closer, smiling reassuringly down at him. "Honestly, he's OK, and I think we can get along. He just needs a little more time to get used to the idea. And it probably wouldn't hurt if you talked to him, let him know he didn't ruin you somehow…"

Roxas rolled blue eyes and stuck out the tip of his tongue. "Pfft, figures. Oh well. Yeah I can do that before we leave. If you don't mind helping my mom make cookies sometime."

Smiling, Axel shook his head. "Nope, don't mind at all. But you're gonna have to tell me something before my next conversation with her…Roxas. Do you prefer adopting from within the country or do you like foreign babies better?"

The blond snorted at that, and the two young men began joking about their future multi-ethnic children. Not that Axel even disliked the idea, but…someday. First things first.

Dusk was falling as they reached the house again, and Axel pulled Roxas back a moment when they arrived at the back door, holding his hand more tightly to prevent him from opening the door and letting them both in. Then, with blue eyes glancing back at him, Axel moved in close, smiling and feeling Roxas relax as he wrapped the boy in his arms and hugged their warm bodies together in the cold.

"What are you doing, you goof?" Roxas murmured softly through a grin, nose-to-nose with his boyfriend. "Don't you wanna get inside before you 'freeze your balls off,' as you always say?"

"Mmmm," Axel winked. "My balls are doing just fine, thanks. Nice and warm and toasty, like they always are when you're around. I just wanted a little Roxas-time before we go back in."

Roxas teased back. "You'll have lots of Roxas-time inside too. It's not like I'm leaving you to yourself."

"Hmm, true," Axel leaned forward. "But inside, I can't kiss you…like this." And the redhead pressed a soft kiss to the lips that reached up to meet him, caressing the chill out of Roxas' skin and pressing slowly deeper into the beautiful young man's warm mouth. Roxas responded willingly, humming with pleasure and clinging even closer to Axel.

They parted with a sigh, and Roxas mumbled a low answer. "Oh…I don't see why not…"

"Really?" Axel smirked a little before kissing Roxas again, this time slipping his tongue forward slowly, gently seducing his lover…moving together, forgetting the cold, pulling closer…until they both got a little lost in the intensity of the kiss and the taste of the other.

Groaning into Axel's mouth – a sound both pleasure-filled and reluctant – Roxas tried to pull back, but didn't quite manage to detach himself from Axel's kiss. "You…mmmnnnnnhh…you bastard…stop, mmf…stop arousing me when we can't do anything about it."

"Ummm, but," Axel, like Roxas, seemed intent on discovering a way to talk with only half of his mouth helping. "But you don't see why…nnn, not…"

Snorting, Roxas finally pulled away then. "Yeah, OK, we can't kiss like _that_ inside, and we sure as hell aren't going to do anything _else_ in my parents' house. Damn it."

Axel just laughed at the disgruntled look on Roxas' face. "Oh well. Come on, let's get inside. Rather than freezing my balls off, I'm going to have the opposite problem if we keep this up."

Roxas just laughed and slapped Axel's shoulder, looking redder than ever as they entered the house, stamping snow from their boots noisily.

~o~

The fire in the hearth cracked and popped softly. The room was warm and softly lit. Axel and Roxas, each wrapped in a blanket and equipped with a mug of hot chocolate, were sitting cozily on the carpet in front of the tree. Axel was leaning back against the couch, Roxas between his legs and resting against his chest. As they warmed up and sipped their drinks, Roxas pointed to various ornaments one by one. The popsicle-stick wreath he made in fourth grade, the paper angel he'd made in sixth, the set of red and green glass balls he'd painted with glitter glue when he was five years old. Axel was taken on a quiet tour of Roxas' childhood.

They had been quiet now for a while, just sitting together peacefully. Roxas' parents were wrapping presents in their room, leaving the boys alone for a while.

Axel had meant to wait…he'd been thinking of tomorrow morning for this. But…everything was just so perfect right now, and he was so happy, and he knew Roxas was too, and he wanted them to be happy for all the same reasons…together.

He'd been carrying the box in his pocket for a week…just in case. Now, he shifted his arm from around Roxas to reach for it.

"Roxas?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I love you, you know."

The blond leaned sideways so that he could look back at Axel. He smiled. "I know. I love you too. I'm really glad you came. I can't imagine this having gone better, with my parents and all. I think they're warming up to you…to us…really well."

"Yeah," the redhead breathed, also leaning to look down at his boyfriend. "I think so. And I…I'm really glad. I wouldn't have asked you this yet…if they weren't OK with me."

"What's that?" Blue eyes blinked curiously at him. Taking a deep breath and bringing the little box around, in front of Roxas, Axel opened it while speaking low in the young man's ear.

"Roxas…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you forever." At the sight of the simple silver band, Roxas had gasped…and now the blond was biting back a sob as he looked at the ring. Axel was beaming, his own voice unsteady. "So…Roxas…will you marry me?"

Roxas twisted to look at him again, and his blue eyes were filled with tears. Axel found his own vision going fuzzy at the sight. "R-really? You…you're sure?"

"Yeah." The arm still wrapped around Roxas tightened. "I've never been more sure of anything, ever. Please."

He might have repeated the question…but Roxas cut him off with a sudden kiss then, hands tugging on red strands, dragging Axel down into the forceful embrace. "Yes!" He pulled back to speak, but quickly kissed Axel again…and again, and again, over and over, repeating between each kiss, "Yes, yes…yes…yes, yes yes!"

Axel almost couldn't believe it…but he couldn't doubt it either. Not happiness this real, this intense and breathtaking. Both a little overwhelmed, the young men lost themselves for a few minutes, kissing passionately, forgetting time and place and reason. Just being in love.

Axel and Roxas would never admit to anyone else that they cried a little when Axel put the ring on Roxas' finger. It was their secret, and neither ever told on the other.

"Oh hell, this is ridiculous," Roxas moaned, laughing and barely parting his lips from Axel's, hands still cupping the redhead's face. "I thought we were in trouble before. That was _nothing_. _Now_ I want you like _crazy_. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Axel groaned, just as unhappy and happy at the same time. "Why is your room just down the hall from your parents', anyway?"

"It wouldn't matter," Roxas shook his head sadly. "There's always the basement, but I just can't. Not in their house, with them here."

Searching deep, perfect blue, Axel forced his slightly-hoarse voice to answer. "I understand…but I want you so bad…I don't know how I'm gonna hold it until Monday."

"Me either," Roxas sighed. There was a pause; both were still lightheaded with bliss, but the frustration was definitely troubling. Then Roxas looked up with a manic glint in his eye. "You know, there's this Christmas Eve performance of _A Christmas Carol_ being put on at the little local theater in town…"

The mischievous light slowly transferred from blue eyes to green. "Sounds fascinating…" Axel grinned. "So where are _we_ going?"

Axel's mouth was captured again the next moment, Roxas purring roughly as he pressed in deep with feverishly sudden passion. "Doesn't matter. The back of your car."

"Works for me." That settled it.

Of course, they first had to explain things to Mr. and Mrs. Miller…and Roxas got the last-minute genius idea to hide the ring and not mention it yet. His mom would have wanted to sit down and chat and have a toast and chat and congratulate them and chat…and neither young man could wait that long right now. Axel caught on at once, and they only excused themselves for a couple hours to go see the show.

When they got back, there would be happy, bright-eyed explanations. Roxas' father would manage to conceal his surprise, even being faced with a concept that had never occurred to him. He'd smile because his son looked so overjoyed, and his son looked so much like his wife sometimes, and he couldn't help being happy whenever _she_ was. And Roxas' mom would be startled as well, but would congratulate them at once, and would quickly realize that this was a _good_ development – it _did_ line up nicely with her hopes for a little Chinese granddaughter one day. And Roxas would be so obviously happy that neither of his parents could help smiling, and Axel would adore that beautiful smile, just like he always had, and just like he always would, for years and years after. He would never stop loving the boy with the perfect smile, the boy whose love would save him every day of his life, the boy he would grow old with.

He couldn't help it. When it came to Roxas…he couldn't do anything else but love him with his whole heart and whole life.

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
